Luna: a Shugo Chara fanfic
by fallenxxangelxx
Summary: Ikuto has a suprise for Amu and Uta. "Ayounger sister!" Uta screamed into the phone...will this be a good thing or bad?...plez R
1. Prolouge: Don't leave me daddy & mommy

_**Hey ppl I do not own Shugo Chara!**_ plez R&R! =^.^=

_"Dad!" I shouted as my dad got onto the ship. Doesn't he know mom is _

_sick! "Let him go." Mom cophed. "But mommy you need him!" I screamed. _ _My dad looks so smug just smiling and waving bye. Then it hit me dad _ _doesn't know mom is deathly sick. "mom you didn't tell him did you?" I _ _said sadly. "No dear I don't want him to worry and stay instead of _ _doing things he loves." Mom said sadly._ _**A month latter**_ _"Mom no please don't leave me!" I cried. "Luna please don't cry I wrote _ _a letter to your dad telling him I am going to die so you won't be _ _alone for long...remember I will always love you." She said with her _ _last breath. That was the day my last Shugo Chara was born. My three _ _Shugo Charas say they need me but I need them more then they need me._ _Few weeks latter_ _"I'm sorry Luna I promise I won't leave again." dad soothed me as I _

_cried..._


	2. Chapter 1: Brother

_**Hey ppl Luna is Ikuto's and Utau's sister (made up lol)(I own her and her Charas I dnt own Utau and Ikuto or other Shugo Chara charterers as much as I would like to lol but dnt we all?/ lol) plez R&R (Btw thanx **_**RosePinkPear****l _4 commenting =^.^= & thanx _Refugees on the Road_ 4 adding to your alert =^.^=) =^.^= please tell me how it is so far ^^ well onto the story I love 2 write! WARRNING THERE WILL BE MILD SWERING AND OOCNESS!_**

"Luuuuuuuuuuuunaaaaaa!" My best-friend shouted catching up to me. "Hey Alexis!." I said hugging her. "Hey I missed you!" Alexis shouted. "I just seen you a hour ago and where is Raven and Sapphire?" I asked giggling. "Hmm weird they where right behind me." She said stunned. "Is it because you used your Shugo Chara to catch me?" I asked. "Yep!" She said popping the "p". "And your still transformed with her." I sighed. "Oh yea sorry." She said untransforming with her Shugo Chara. "Hey Raven and Sapphire what took you so long?" I shouted as I seen my other two best-friends. "I got detention _again_." Raven sighed handing me a pink piece of paper. "Ooh pink I loooove pink~!" Candi (Alexis's Shugo Chara) shouted. "Well you can keep it." Ella (Raven's Shugo) Chara exclaimed. "Well I have to get home can't be late getting home _again_." I said. "Bye Alexis, Candi, Raven, Ella, Sapphire, and Mint (Sapphire's Shugo Chara)." I shouted as Star, Angel, May (Luna's Shugo Charas.) "Dad I'm home!" I Shouted walking into my kitchen and grabbing the chocolate milk noticing it was empty so Star (Luna's cat Chara) and I screamed. "Father where the hell is my chocolate milk!" I shouted walking into the living-room. There was a boy with blue hair and a violin sitting on _my_ favorite couch. _Is dad leaving me and going back into his violin carer he can't leave me again?._ I asked myself in my head.

"Father who the hell is he?" I asked harshly. I really don't like the look of this boy siting on my living-room couch. "Luna this is Ikuto." My father said happily. "I don't care what his name is." I snapped. "But you asked who I was." Ikuto explained. "Shut up I am not talking to you." I yelled. "Sorry Ikuto she isn't usually like this." Father sighed. "It's okay I'm use to it Amu is like this all moody well use to be." Ikuto smiled to himself. "Who is Amu?" Father asked. "Oh umm she is the girl I am in love with." Ikuto said blushing slightly. "No one cares about your girl problems!" I scream I don't mean to sound mean and all but hello no chocolate milk can make me moody. "Luna what is wrong?" Dad (a/n srry 4 keep switching back and forth from dad & father.) asked. "SOMEOND DRANK ALL MY CHOCOLATE MILK I ALREDY SAID IT A MILLON TIMES!" I screamed thanks to my demon Chara Angel (a/n haha yes I had to name her Angel :p). "Umm Luna that was you." Dad said. "Oh yea sorry about that." I said. "It's okay now sit by Ikuto." Dad said. "Okay but who exactly is he." I asked sitting by Ikuto. "He is your brother." Dad said calmly. "WHAT!" I shouted shocked. "You also have a half sister. When they where younger I had to leave them it was stupid of me yes but then I meat your mother and you was borned so it wasn't that bad of a mistake except letting my son and daughter live with that awful man who became there step-dad." Dad said sadly. "I have a half brother and sister how am I suppose to react to that, why didn't you tell me, and did mom know about them?" I asked. "Yes she did know, well I have to go to work I'll let you two bond." Father said. "Bye Father." Ikuto and I said at the same time. I looked at Ikuto he looked back okay this is extremely awkward I sighed.

_**A/N srry that it is so short I have to go to bead so yea bleh! Nxt chapter will hopefully b longer plez R&R this story and my others if u want =^.^=**_


	3. A N SORRY

**Hey I am so so so sorry _**** I haven't had a comp cuz my laptop broke and dad wont fix it and also some problems...between dad and my stepmom (NINE DAYZ BEFOR CHRISTMAS SHE LEFT MERRY CHRISTMAS 2 ME _) :'( and between my dad and I :/ hey I'm 17 what can I say I cannot get along w****ith my parents and he says I changed so what he's the one who left for two weeks and when he came home he started yelling at ME not my bro sooooooo yeah. I will update as soon as I can on all my stories. But yeah I am so so so so so so so so so so so so s****o so so so so sorry _ I have a sister(3 months old) now though she was born on Easter but I ****barley**** see her she's with my step-mom _ but the good part is I found a guy I am in love with and he is helping me threw my pain :) I also have a five day old cu****zened but I am scared for her cuz she is having some problems...but yeah I know no one cares lol. ^;...;^**


End file.
